


Judgmental Bitch

by Kyoooori



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eddie is a dense bitch, F/M, M/M, Mention on dubcon, Recreational Drug Use, Richie has a big fat crush, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Stoner Richie Tozier, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoooori/pseuds/Kyoooori
Summary: Eddie has heard of Richie Trashmouth Tozier. He hasn't heard about how good at kissing and cuddling he was. He'd also never heard of the school boy crush the stoner apparently has on him.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Judgmental Bitch

Eddie let both his feet land on the floor of Ben's clubhouse at the same time, jumping off the ladder's last step and turning with his arms spread toward the losers dramatically before pausing, embarrassment, when his eyes locked on the one and only Richie Tozier.

He corrected his posture quickly, going way too stiff to look natural, but not before the stoner was cackling and making some loud mouth joke waving Eddie in.

"That was really something Eds, you should show off like that more often, it's cute." He grins, leaning back into Eddie's hammock. Well, it wasn't his, but he certainly spent the most time in it, and the teen's lanky body was draped all over the thing, leaving nowhere for Eddie, until the boy with the glasses shifts and pats the spot beside him in invitation, and only because the only other option was the floor Eddie takes it. 

There's really not enough room for 7 in here Eddie decides.

The losers pull out the alcohol and weed as soon as Eddie gets settled, an unfamiliar heavy arm wrapped around him just as quickly.

Richie felt like he was riding cloud 9 already. More so than when he usually gets stoned on Bill's good prescribed shit. His heart was racing but his mind felt slow and the warmth of Eddie pressed so comfortably into him had Richie's skin crawling with out of place adrenaline.

Eddie got like this when he got really high according to their mutual friend, Stan, who had brought him to Ben's party in the first place. Apparently Eddie didn't join in that often but it was Halloween and they weren't invited to any parties, so spending their night in Ben's clubhouse with snacks, good company, and good weed suited the losers all just fine.

Richie knew Bill, Ben, Bev and Mike as acquaintances for years. He'd seen pretty boy Eddie around with Stan on more than one occasion and Stan was always invited him anywhere they went, but it was still Richie's first time actually hanging out with the tiny sophomore. The brunette clearly avoided Richie like the plague based off the math class they share, where the teacher asked Richie to tutor the asthmatic and was immediately shot down when Eddie laid eyes on him.

Richie clearly wasn't Eddie's first choice to lean into but they fit together surprisingly well, at least according to Eddie's lazy explanation for suddenly being so cuddly. Richie couldn't help but hope they fit together well more than just physically.

He had a warm blanket draped around then both within the hour, with Eddie blurry eyed and clingy as he presses into Richie's shoulder, burying his face in his neck, his soft, warm breath meeting freckled skin, making Richie choke on his inhale when Eddie's lips grazed his sensitive neck and Richie quickly passes the joint to the boy at his side, Eddie pulls away from the crook of his shoulder to Richie's relief and takes his drag.

Eddie took his hit with Richie still holding it between his fingers, breathing out right in Richie's personal bubble with a lazy smile and plonked his head back down without a word as he finishes, hand now reaching across Richie's torso to tug at his shirt collar and drag him closer, the roll of the hammock cradling then, making their bodies form even more to each other's shape and Richie let his breath leave him again while Eddie's soft fingers played with the fabric around his neck absently.

He looks down when the  
boy's fingers suddenly still and those big brown eyes are staring up at him now, glazed over but so content and bright that Richie had to collect himself once again.

"When I'm stoned it feels so fucking good to be pressed against you fuck face." Eddie giggles through the insult. His usual distaste for slackers and loudmouths, like Richie, shining through, but he still presses his palm against Richie's shocked face making the taller boy freeze up for a moment before Eddie lets his fingers drag back down to where they were, cradling Richie's jaw and tilting him toward Eddie with warm hands.

Nobody really knew what had Eddie so honest on the drug, it didn't affect the others like that. Even Beverly and Bill who had been dating for a few years now weren't this keen on public affection while stoned but Richie quieted everyone inquiries as they came, insisting that nobody force an answer out of the tiny brunette, shushing them with his eyes each time someone looked like they might bring it up again because making Eddie think about his actions probably meant an end to them all together and if Richie's tightening hold on the young man's waist was any sign of his interest he'd avoid that outcome at all cost, because despite his casual arms thrown over Eddie's shoulder earlier and playful teasing during and between classes that drove the goody two shoes crazy, it didn't a compare to feeling Eddie's breath still caressing his throat, his surprisingly warm finger tips in the October weather tracing his chest and stomach occasionally, his fingers dragging back up and dipping under his shirt for his nails to gently scrape up  
Richie's muscle appreciatively. Eddie's hair is soft under Richie's hand as he tries not to be too stiff in the grabby boy's embrace, this so much more than he ever thought he'd get out of the sexy track star he'd had his eye on since middle school. Eddie's been blowing off Richie since the day they were introduces. Richie had eventually tried to take the hint.

They continued their night with casual games of truth or dare and never have I ever, tossing handfuls of popcorn across the clubhouse but Eddie never once wiggled his way out from Richie's touch, he was half asleep anyway and the warm blanket and even warmer Richie had him unwilling to move.

When Richie did bother to try to sit up, his legs long since asleep under Eddie's weight he was pushed back down by the surprisingly strong palms of the flawless Eddie Kaspbrack, now almost completely on top of him and smiling as he holds him down, unconsciously leaning into the surprised, wide eyed, Richie. 

The distance got closer, the air grew tense and if the losers were voicing their confusion Richie didn't hear it, because just before Eddie pressed his lips to Richie's, the taller pressed his fingers to the back of Eddie's neck and pulled him into one. His lips were even warmer and softer than the rest of him.

Eddie was a noisy kisser, much to Richie's delight, humming and grunting while he paws at Richie pressing in for more, the kiss was pretty tame considering what Richie had imagined kissing Eddie would be like, but those were lust filled power fantasies, much too raunchy for kissing the real Eds Spagheds. He was firm but reassuring with his lips, keeping the slim boy pulled close as their heavy breathing mixed and their bodies tangled before Eddie was pulling back for air, flushed and dopey expression while he sat on top of the wide eyed, curly haired boy, now completely sat in his lap and feeling but not drawling attention to Richie's hard member pressed against him.

They didn't kiss again, Richie's grateful for the chance to collect himself. Eddie settles back into his comfortable spot, Now pressed chest to chest and wrapping the blanket that had slid down to their hips back around them and closing his eyes, still seated with his legs on either side of the tall dark haired boy but Eddie only has intentions of starting the sleep part of this sleep over.

Richie remained quiet, the room had low chatter from the other corner but still nobody brought up the unexpected and raunchy kiss, letting high Eddie have and do whatever he pleased.

"Wanna fuck?" He brunette's sleepy voice is barely a whisper and when it comes out against Richie's ear it makes him freeze and his fingers dig into Eddies side a bit too roughly making the small man yelp and pout up at Richie, awaiting an apology.

Richie feels a bit sick at the offer from his doped up new 'friend', knowing a lesser man would probably drag his sexy ass off to do just that. Eddie doesn't always keep the habit of finding strangers to cling to during his recreational highs but the thought has Richie unreasonably angry.

"Well talk about it when you're sober baby, I promise." He reassured after composing himself, trying to not upset the sleepy Eddie with rejection but still trying to settle his racing heart with his own words.

"Mmm, gentleman? Never took you for one Tozier, you've got quite the reputation." Eddie continues to slur a bit, obviously half asleep with the light brush of Richie's fingers up and down his back lulling him more than the weed. "I'm gonna rock your world tomorrow trashmouth." The small boy only half makes out the word but they still make Richie swallow loudly and once he finally quiets down to unconsciousness the questions start and Richie tries his best not to stutter like an idiot through the interrogation about his long standing crush on a very sleepy hypochondriac.

When the morning came Richie was sure he'd get an ear full from the serious student for the messy kiss they had shared but Eddie is looking up at him so fondly from his spot, nestles under his arm, when he blinks the sleep from his eyes, a feather light but pleasant kiss pressed to his lips jerks him fully out of his sleep before pulling back.

"Thanks for not being a dick last night." Eddie says instead and Richie is trying not to gape. "For telling me no I mean. I'm disgustingly thirsty when I'm high, repressed gay urges and all that, I usually don't smoke with anyone but my friends cause this might happen." He explains when Richie didn't catch on right away. "I feel lucky it was you. I was at a party once before and Hockstetter had his dick half out before my friends whisked me away." He admits trying to not sound too embarrassed by the story as he sits up. "You're not so bad after all, you should hang out with us more often. I know you have a few smoke friends but I could make it worth your while." He says voice still heavy with sleep and something else.

"Eddie are you still fucking high? You didn't want anything to do with me literally yesterday?" Richie croaks voice thick from just having woke up himself.

"I didn't know you yesterday" Eddie admits with his eyebrows pulled together.

"You avoided me you mean? I've harassed you for years. If we hung out that wouldn't change" Richie tries to reason sitting up as Eddie protest, blanket still wrapped around his shoulders making him too cute for Richie's good.

"Am I not allowed to change my mind about you Tozier. I had fun last night. I wanna hang out again, kiss you again and stuff." He says the last part barely audible and under his breath when Richie hops out of the hammock rocking the boat

"Well Spaghetti, the Tozier train is always making stops at your station, I'm sure we'll cross paths hot stuff." Richie slaps a flirtatious grin on his face and brushes Eddie's hair from his eyes to get one more look at the boy he was so spent for.

"Promise." Eddie grumbles, not liking the half assed answer and never one for accepting excuses.

"Promise." He scrunches his eyebrows mirroring Eddie's expression before he's allowed to leave and isn't really sure what hes running from.

Richie has a cigarette dangling from his lips and he was leaned into the brick wall of the west building looking way too handsome for Eddie's taste when the brunette finally bothered to hunt the boy down but Richie freezes up when he sees the him approach, stubbing out his cigarette against the wall beside him.

"Shit Eds, I hate the be the bearer if bad news but the only people coming over here are stoners looking to buy off me and guys looking for my gay ass, don't want anyone starting rumors about you toots." He laughs a bit, letting the teasing fall off his tongue naturally and steps toward Eddie with an easy smile that makes Eddie shiver.

"I had told you to come hang out with us more. You promised. The guys told me they offered for you to have lunch with us but you never show. Think I have you cooties or something?" Eddie tries to brush it off like he hadn't been harping his friends to invite the messy haired boy endlessly and that it didn't hurt when Richie never shows. He crossed his arms over his chest in defense, ignoring Richie's self deprecating joke. 

Everyone did know about the west building. Richie was infamous among certain crowds and people avoided him like Eddie always had if they were smart but Richie looked lonely out here, ruining his lungs and pretty face with that cancer stick instead of hanging out with his friends or kissing Eddie...

"Awe, don't be mad, I honestly didn't think you meant it. Believe it or not some flirting while your blazed out of your mind doesn't usually translate to a real offer, especially when messy make out sessions are involved. I've been avoided by more than my fair share cutie." He keeps an easy grin in place and tilts Eddie's chin up so he's no longer staring at his shoes, somehow the smaller boy has pressed himself against the same bricks Richie has been standing by and is way too comfortable trapped between a Richie and a hard place. 

"I wasn't high when I told you to hang out with us. You seem...cool" He winces at his own words directed at the egocentric joke machine but Richie's eyes hold a certain fondness that has Eddie's hands wandering to fist the sides of Richie's loose band T-shirt.

"I'm not really sure what to say Eds. I'm flattered, I've noticed you for...fuck a really long time. Don't you remember when I used to push you at recess, I sat next to you every free period and you never even glanced at me. I've heard you tell your friends the smell of smoke on me makes you wanna gag but you're getting this cozy after a few kisses?" He teeters back and forth, not breaking eye contact with Eddie's red face despite his confession.

"You've been watching me that long?" Eddie squeaks and subconsciously pulls Richie closer, their chest almost touching.

"It's really fucking hard not to notice you." Richie whispers, almost breathless, as he hovers too many inches over Eddie.

"I wouldn't have given you a second glance if you told me this before Friday, if you've watched me that long you know I'm a judgmental bitch." Eddie grumbles at himself and Richie shrugs knowingly.

"I like that about you too. Your temper is sexy, you know what you want." He says in a too soft voice for loud mouth Tozier.

"Today was....a good day to tell me." He says looking left and then right, already half on his toes as he pulls Richie into a kiss by his curly hair, keeping him in place while his lips taste of smoke and mint, usually one of Eddie's least favorite combinations but only makes him draw the man closer, their chest pressed firmly together and their hearts pounding against one another before he forces himself to pull back and that familiar dopey smile from Halloween makes butterflies in Eddie's belly do barrel rolls.

"I like you way too fucking much." Richie says, pressing his forehead to Eddie's saying the words as if that thought is something he regrets, but Eddie has let his hands fall from Richie's dark locks and slip his fingers between his longer ones and Eddie thinks will make sure Richie doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> In hindsight wish I included a smidge more of Eddie's snobby behavior because of Richie's reputation but I couldn't convince myself since I've been sitting on a Reddie fic since September and on this particular story since October and I'm happy with the paper thin plot so I hope you enjoyed and leave kudos and comments!! <3


End file.
